


Anal Retentive

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Implied FaaFer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Belial leaves a mark





	Anal Retentive

His jobs was fairly easy. Belial would just get ignored by Lucifaa until he needed Belial to go tell Lucifer something or another and then he could proceed to be ignored again for the rest of the day while being berated for not going out to find more angels to join the fallen angel’s division.

“Right right.” Belial sighed out, “He needs more cores at some point…” He muttered so lowly that even he could barely make out what he just said out loud.

This said, today’s job just had him going to deliver a message to Lucifer. He was free to do whatever after that though, so maybe he’d backtrail and have fun with that innocent group of archangels in the hall. They looked like they could be easily swayed.

He stood before Lucifer’s door and knocked. Yeah, he could just barge in but… manners made the man.

“You may enter.” Lucifer spoke in his work voice.

“Hey now, it’s just me.” Belial peaked his head in. “You don’t need to sound so cold.”

“Ah…” Lucifer corrected himself quickly, “Sorry, I thought you were one of the others. They have been passing by all day.”

“All day huh? Must make work difficult, Supreme Primarch.” Belial chuckled.

Lucifer let out a resigned sigh. He had requested Belial to drop the title so many times, yet he insisted. “It does. I feel like I have been in this room all day.”

“Aww come on now.” Belial shrugged, “Your working space isn’t that bad. It’s kind of spacious by most standards, I really think Faa-san got you a great deal.”

“He did.” Lucifer agreed. “I believe it was so that I could do my job to my fullest potential, but with everyone showing up…”

Belial leaned forward on to Lucifer’s desk, “Well, don’t worry about it. They saw me walking over here so I don’t think anyone will try to disturb the private matters that go on between us.”

“That is… true.” Lucifer thought carefully. Most of the archangels typically knew Belial by his appearance alone and knew that if he were speaking with Lucifer, it was typically about work.

About work…

“Ah, my apologies, I seemed to have rambled for a moment there about myself. What brings you here, Belial?”

Not that Belial mind listening to Lucifer’s ramblings. It was rather… insightful. Little things, Lucifer would pass off in a harmless sentence could easily become a harmful poison later. Belial found value in every single word that came out of Lucifer’s mouth.

“Oh, don’t feel bad about that. Nothing is wrong with a bit of “self care” from time to time.” Belial laughed out slyly, “But yeah, about work, Faa-san was going to call for you but then the astrals showed up and you know how they love to just hang around and tie him down, so Faa-san requested an audience with you tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow morning? I can do that easily but...” Lucifer looked at the sky outside, “I suppose it is getting rather late. Perhaps I should end my own work here too.”

It kind of was amazing really. Lucifer spent all this time doing all this work that Lucifaa would use for his own goals, and here Lucifer was, blindly following this man like a fool. Belial was almost a little envious of him about having such ignorance.

He already had plenty of envy about Lucifer. Lucifer was completely unaware of it, but Belial couldn’t blame him. Lucifaa had built him to be this way. It was a little sad, but in the end, Lucifer existed to be Lucifaa’s personal emotional support toy, didn’t he? All this hard work, and Lucifer was just… so ignorant.

But it didn’t matter to Belial. He already knew the dark truth behind Lucifaa’s work and was more excited to see what would happen if it were completed anyway.

“Well then, I’ve said my part. Have a good even--”

“Wait.” Lucifer called out. “Are you going to do more work?”

“Huh?” Belial stood in a bit of surprise. “Well… I was mostly just gonna go chat with a few others while heading back mostly.” It was not a lie. He was planning on doing that. Being able to treat Lucifaa to another archangel prepared to become a fallen angel would surely make him grumble because he already had more work to do, but Belial wanted the finale to be as big as possible.

“Talking with others? Do you have a problem talking with me then?” Lucifer asked innocently.

Oh goodness… Those little moments of pure innocence really got to Belial. As much as he felt nothing but pure disgust towards the ignorant toy that their own creator favored, he really couldn’t help but feel just the slightest pinch of ‘give’ from those innocent moments.

“Not at all, but maybe chatting casually with the Supreme Primarch isn’t such a good idea? Your time is valuable after all.”

Lucifer closed his eyes, “I told you my work for the day was done. Furthermore, I do believe I have explained that there is no reason for you to address me in a formal manner.”

“Yes yes,” Belial kept a grin on his face, but his chest grew tight at the burning emotions of envy from within. Lucifer still somehow thought that the two of them were equal? Despite making them have entirely different roles and positions, Lucifer still considered them ‘the same’? “But I worked so hard on this habit, it’s hard to break.”

That was total bullshit, but it wasn’t like he was about to explain he only refused to call him by his name out of spite.

“... Why do I feel like you have become so distant?” Lucifer said after a moment of silence. “Am I mistaken in believing we were once closer than this?”

Perhaps it was because Lucifer had put his work away for the night that he reacted like this, but Belial was rather… in shock at that response. Usually, Lucifer just sighs and goes about on his ways, but today…

“Hmm… beats me.” Belial rolled with it, “Maybe we’re just bogged down with work? I don’t think we’ve gotten any further apart than where we started at.”

Again, it was true. Belial knew they started apart from each other and it had just stayed that way.

“Then why don’t we have a chat? You were going to talk with the others, right?” Lucifer suggested.

The problem wasn’t with talking with someone like Lucifer, the problem was talking with LUCIFER. Belial already knew he couldn’t make Lucifer into a fallen angel. Suggesting it alone would warrant a beat down from an angry Lucifaa. So why would he waste time talking to someone that was off limits?

Ah… wait. That gave Belial an idea…

It was true that Lucifer was off limits for making into a fallen angel. It was true he was off limits for practically everything. Lucifaa only wanted Lucifer’s attention for himself, so he had kept Lucifer “isolated” from even the other angels by making him their leader.

Wouldn’t it just be a shame if somebody else left a mark on Lucifaa’s precious toy? It would be just awful if he were to find out somebody else had touched him, wouldn’t it? The idea of Lucifaa being filled with that rage really made Belial feel…

He moved in close enough to Lucifer’s face that only Belial and Lucifer could hear Belial’s own words, “Oh? You want to keep me ‘company’?”

“Company?” Lucifer repeated carefully.

Belial ran a finger down Lucifer’s face, “Yeah… I’ve been fairly busy, so I can understand if you’re feeling a little neglect.”

His moves were definitely slowly escalating and becoming more erotic. Maybe he considered this a “trial” of sorts? If Lucifer could click and figure out what he meant, maybe he would give a little.

After all, he knew Lucifaa’s precious emotional support toy wasn’t limited to just meeting and talking…

It took a few seconds of teasing for Belial, but Lucifer’s eyes widened ever slightly. “Tha-that’s…” Lucifer looked rather confused.

“Oh? Did I make you uncomfortable?” Belial giggled at Lucifer’s bashfulness. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help it.”

Lucifer sat still for a moment. It was true he wanted to speak with Belial again but…

“Don’t worry, it was just a joke. I’ll be going no--”

“Wait.” Lucifer spoke abruptly but very lowly. “If I allowed it, would you stay longer?”

Belial raised his eyebrow at the statement, “Oh? You wanna actually take me seriously?”

“I would like for you to take me seriously.” Lucifer spoke, “I simply did not expect that type of reaction from you… although… I suppose you’re with Lucifaa most of the time as well…”

This just made Belial wonder what the hell that meant. Did Lucifaa fuck Lucifer frequently enough that it was considered a ‘trait’ of his?

“Well then, okay.” Belial turned around, “I’ll let you keep me company then.” he said as he put his hands on Lucifer’s face yet again. “I’ll talk to you all you want. I’ll even drop the formalities since we’re being so close right now. After all, you don’t let just anyone touch you like _this_ right?” Belial said as his hand moved between Lucifer’s thighs.

“Nghh..!” Lucifer’s body twitched from the sudden gesture. “N-No… Nobody touches me much to begin with except for Lucif--”

Belial’s hand began to move again. Lucifer’s body twitched and tried to find something to grab for support. He just needed something to catch himself on. His hands eventually fell on to Belial’s arms as Belial rubbed his inner thighs.

“Do you like how that feels, Lucifer?” Belial said, keeping true to his word about dropping formalities.

He let out a small nod, trying his best to keep his breath contained, but his body was making it rather difficult.

Belial knew Lucifer wasn’t a virgin in the slightest. He had “stumbled across” a few details before and once even in the act of it. Not that Lucifer would be aware of it in the slightest, but he was impressed with how his bashful behavior still let his imagination wander.

“I wonder…” Belial thought, “When was the last time you pleased your little toy here, Faa-san?”

Lucifer’s breath began to shake and his body began to move on its own. “S-Sorry…” Lucifer apologized, “I don’t think I can stand like this much mor--”

“Then don’t.” Belial laughed, “You’ve got a desk that should work just nicely over there.” Belial gently leaned Lucifer on to the desk and moved him up on it.

Lucifer sitting on the desk offered a nice access to begin working at the neck area while making work around his thighs still.

“Careful…” Belial told himself. “Any skin exposed now is skin for everyone to see.” He wanted to make sure he left marks all over Lucifer’s body, but he wanted to make marks that were “special” he wanted these marks to be marks that could only be found if you were to strip Lucifer down yourself… The only other person doing that was…

“Aren’t you getting heated up?” Belial suggested, “We can strip down if you want.”

“Is… That what you want?” Lucifer asked.

Belial sighed, “Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m the host remember? You’re keeping me company.”

Lucifer shook his head, “I am aware but…”

“Let me guess… You’re usually the pleaser.” Belial took a jab at Lucifer’s typical role.

“That… that is one way you could see it.” Lucifer reflected ever slightly on his past sexual experiences.

Belial chuckled and moved in closer to Lucifer’s face, “I guess that makes us similar in another way, Lucifer.”

It was just a small statement, but somehow that statement brought a small bit of joy to Lucifer. It helped him feel like maybe he still was close with Belial. The two were still very much alike.

That feeling bolted into something else as Belial continued to work on Lucifer’s body. He slowly took off Lucifer’s red scarf and placed it gently to the side. “Shall I help you take more off?”

Lucifer wasn’t even sure HOW Belial knew how to take his armor off near flawlessly, but he did have a point. By the time his shirt was completely removed his body was beginning to sweat.

“You’re worked up a bit.” Belial said as his hand moved on Lucifer’s own crotch again. “But you can go further, can’t you Lucifer?”

Lucifer nodded. It… It honestly felt amazing. Hearing Belial just say his name so naturally… He knew he would probably go back to the formalities later, but for now, he just wanted to bask in the reality of someone calling out to him.

Belial, on the other hand, had reached his goal. “Too easy.” He thought to himself. He could just leave a hickey on Lucifer’s body and leave it at that, but who was he to deny someone their physical desires? He wasn’t vocal on it, but Lucifer’s entire body had given away his entire self.

He moved down lower and lower, on to Lucifer’s chest before he began sucking and nipping at it gently.

“Ah!” Lucifer’s body flinched and a gasp escaped his throat.

“Nervous?” Belial removed his mouth from Lucifer’s body. “If you want me to slow down, don’t be shy.”

Lucifer shook his head, “N-No. It’s fine. Just… I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Belial said, “I’m a huge believer in good foreplay.”

Lucifer swallowed his own breath as Belial continued.

Belial’s bites were becoming harder, he was slowly sucking with more force and his hands were all over his legs and crotch at this point. Lucifer slapped one hand over his mouth and small moans began to slip out.

“Awww…” Belial teased, “I said don’t be shy. You gotta let it out.”

Lucifer nodded and slowly moved his hand back down to Belial’s shoulders. “R-Right…”

Belial went back to work and decided to get to his own personal main event. He nipped on to Lucifer’s skin and sucked at it firmly.

“Aughh!” Lucifer’s grip on Belial’s shoulders tightened. He looked down at his chest as Belial moved slowly to another spot. That… was completely going to leave a mark. He was only grateful that his shirt covered it.

From there on, Belial just began leaving hickey after hickey on Lucifer’s body. They were practically all on his chest as Belial worked his way down slowly.

“B-Beli-Aahhh!” His body was trying to press itself on to Belial’s desperately.

Belial laughed, “You really are turned on.” He said, “Are you feeling good?”

“So…” Lucifer tried to talk between his breath. “G-good.”

With a small grin of satisfaction, Belial moved down lower. “Good, then we can move on to the next part.” Belial said as he began sliding Lucifer’s pants off. “You won’t be needing any of this.”

It wasn’t the first time Lucifer had been exposed like this, but it was the first time in front of Belial and Lucifer just felt… nerve wrecked. He wasn’t sure what to think of himself, but he wasn’t feeling bad about any of this. Well, maybe except for the amount of hickies he was going to be having for days.

“You’re still so shy.” Belial said, “It’s okay, Lucifer. I’m not going to hurt you.”

It was strange. Every time Lucifer began to feel overwhelmed, Belial just called out to him so casually and it worked so well.

“In fact, I think I might reward you more down here.” Belial said before moving his head between Lucifer’s own legs.

If the chest was sensitive, the area between his legs was enough to drive him insane.He couldn’t sit still and kept moving as Belial licked and kissed the areas between his thighs, leaving even more hickies on his body.

“B-Belial! Do-Don’t you think that’s a lot?!” Lucifer was reaching his limit. He needed to say something to hope to catch a break.

“Mmm? Oh, you’re right, I think I may have gotten a bit carried away.” Belial said outwardly. Inwardly, he just chuckled. They really were all on his body. “I think I’ll move on to something else then, just for you since I had my fun already.”

Lucifer watched Belial move down again and grabbed his leg to pull it over… and began licking Lucifer’s head.

“Nghh!” Lucifer’s body tightened up. He was hoping for a break but this was worse. This was enough to send him over the edge. “Ahh! W-Wa--” Lucifer tried to spit out a coherent sentence, but his own body wasn’t letting him talk at this point. His hips were bucking and arching forward, begging for Belial to take more in. All Lucifer could do was grab on to Belial’s shirt and pull on it tightly.

“Huh?” Belial looked up, “Trying to say it’s my turn to strip?”

Lucifer’s breathing was too heavy and his mind was in too much of a frenzy to answer.

“Okay.” Belial said as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it onto the floor. “Feeling a bit better now?”

Lucifer was only just starting to catch his breath before Belial moved his entire mouth over his shaft. Unable to grab and Belial’s shirt any more, Lucifer covered his mouth and began to move his hips back and forth.

“Nnghh! Ngh! Aaah! Nghh!” Moans were escaping his lips and his body was just a twitching mess.

He had done this before, but having somebody else do it made Lucifer feel sensitive all over.

“Ah!” Lucifer was trying to hold his body back from moving uncontrollably. His body just wanted more of Belial’s service, craving for it. He caved and laid flat down on the desk, unable to even sit up right any more.

Lucifer laid there for a bit longer, accepting whatever Belial gave him, until Belial sat up.

“Hmm... “ He thought “I thought I was imagining it, but … Lucifer, are you limiting your wings?”

Lucifer gasped and looked at him, “W-Well…” He started, “They’re rather big and in the way… when I usually do… this.”

Belial could only laugh internally. Lucifaa didn’t have wings, of course he wouldn’t like them. Belial, on the other hand, knew of their treasure when it came to acts like this…

“Oh come on now, I don’t think they’re in the way. Let them be as free as you are…” Belial sat Lucifer up and rubbed his hand down Lucifer’s back gently.

“They’re very beautiful, you know.”

Lucifer felt flattered almost. He knew people were impressed with his wings, but having it said by someone like Belial meant a lot to Lucifer.

“Let’s see… it was like this, right?” Belial muttered out before he finally rubbed a spot between Lucifer’s wings and back.

“Ahhh!” Lucifer’s entire body flinched.

“There it is. Let’s keep going with this…” Belial said as his hand continued to run the spot on Lucifer’s back.

“W-Wa-Wait!” Lucifer stuttered out between his moans, “T-that spots not-- It’s--”

“It’s a sensitive spot for us.” Belial said slowly. “Angel wings are sensual, you know. Touching the right spot could send you into a whole orgasm.”

God… he was right and Lucifer knew it. He was just touching his wings and he could feel himself edging on.

“Don’t worry though, I won’t tell anyone about this though, Lucifer.” Belial said quietly, “Think of this as our dirty little secret.”

Lucifer couldn’t even process what Belial had just said. He was starting to hit his limit from his wings being touched.

“Oh…” Belial stopped, “Well now, we shouldn’t have you finishing here, right? We’re so close to the main event after all.”

Lucifer took a few breaths, looking at Belial. He was already close, he wasn’t sure how long he’d last for that…

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hesitate or play around.” Belial said as he slipped a few of his fingers inside of Lucifer.

“Fwahh!” Lucifer’s body instantly recognized this feeling. Belial’s fingers were coated in some kind of lube and rubbing inside of him, stretching him out along the way. He clung on to Belial much as he could, trying to move Belial’s fingers to touch his own g spot.

Belial leaned in for a kiss and slowly began to remove his fingers out. “I’m going all in.” He muttered out lowly before Lucifer’s body was adjusted to be slightly off the desk.

And he slammed himself inside of Lucifer in a single movement.

“Ahhhhh!!!!” Lucifer let out a loud moan, “B-Beli… Beli…!!!”

“Don’t worry, it’s all the way in already.” Belial relaxed Lucifer, “Just relax a bit. I’ll make sure you feel good too.”

Belial began moving, he started slow, trying to take his time to build to the climax. “Doesn’t it feel so lovingly when done slow?”

“Ngghh!” Lucifer nodded, trying to agree but reaching well over his limit.

It was such a damn good sight for Belial. Lucifer was right underneath him, entirely naked and covered in hickies, begging for more of Belial’s own body. He absolutely could not wait for Lucifaa to see Lucifer like this.

“Just have to make this good.” Belial thought to himself.

His mouth moved onto Lucifer’s shoulders and began making hickies there. His pacing kept moving up and up. His hand grabbed up with Lucifer’s own hands and pinned him to the desk, watching as Lucifer’s wings moved and twitched with his body.

“Fwahh! Ahhh!! Ngghhh!” Lucifer couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t think straight, his body was moving however it wanted and his moans had no actual end.

“Are you almost there?” Belial grinned, “Here…” Belial kissed Lucifer on the lips again, “Let’s climax together, shall we?”

Belial picked up his pace. He slammed his dick into Lucifer hard, creating a sound with every movement.

“Ahhh…. Ahhhh….!!! Ahhhh!! NNGhhh!!!” Lucifer clung to Belial’s back, fingers digging deep into his back. His body had tightened up as he spilled his seed all over his own body. Lucifer’s wings were stretched out entirely across the desk.

Belial took a few deep breaths himself before he moved his dick just a little more before pulling out and letting his own seed drip for Lucifer’s body.

“Heh…” Belial thought, “I wish Lucifaa could see this exact moment, he’d absolutely hate it.”

“Good job, Lucifer.” Belial said, “You really hung in there.”

Lucifer nodded, his senses coming back. “Th-Thank you… but…” Lucifer sat up, “Belial, would you happen to have a liking towards these things?” he asked looking at all the hickies.

“Maybe.” Belial laughed, “I did kind of get carried away. I don’t know if you’re just good in bed or my type though, but I enjoyed making them.”

“I see…” Lucifer looked them over again, “It looks like they aren’t going to stand out while dressed though, so I suppose it should be fine.”

“Oh, no problem. I kept that in mind.” Belial laughed. “So, you worried about ‘how distant we’ve become’ still?”

“No… Although, I wish you would have an easier time dropping the formalities outside of that.”

Belial shrugged. It was almost funny how easy that entire ordeal was, but maybe Lucifer really did want to talk with Belial. Maybe he actually meant when he said he saw them the same. It made Belial almost feel sorry for Lucifer the tool. Almost. He was still looking forward to Lucifaa’s discovery more.

  
  
  


 


End file.
